


Сегодня

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Такие мгновения уязвимости каждый должен был переживать наедине с собой и своей совестью.





	Сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Colour_Palette](https://ficbook.net/authors/15572)

Леви сидел за своим письменным столом. Тяжелая, напичканная всякими муторными мыслями голова покоилась на сложенных руках. Бедро все также ныло. Невидящий взгляд серо-голубых глаз уперся в чернильницу, как в какое-то непреодолимое препятствие. Свеча почти догорела, и стоило бы вообще затушить ее, но Леви казалось, что если он двинется хоть на миллиметр, то вся темная горечь, которая только-только улеглась в нем, хлынет наружу. Через уши, глазницы, рот, ноздри, закапает густой эссенцией на стол, а затем на пол. Не отмоешь же потом! Майк как-то и застал его в таком состоянии – уставшего, разбитого, нервного и, надо думать, настоящего. Застал и просто сел рядом. Они помолчали, и стало как-то легче. «Иди в свою спальню» - спокойно сказал тогда Майк. Леви хотелось бы в ответ съязвить, отвязаться, попросить этого великана не лезть не в свое дело да и вообще съебать куда подальше. Но, черт возьми, они были в общей капитанской комнате, и провалиться Леви на том самом месте, если бы он посмел погнать кого-то оттуда взашей. Тогда он просто вздохнул, тяжело глянул на Майка исподлобья и ушел. Признавать было неприятно, но Майк ведь был прав: выставлять свою слабость напоказ – совсем не дело. Такие мгновения уязвимости каждый должен был переживать наедине с собой и своей совестью. В следующий раз все повторилось: они снова оказались в комнате вдвоем. Надоедливая мошкара слетелась к волнующемуся пламени свечи, а за окном бесперебойно гудели цикады. Майк, проходя мимо него к дальнему стулу у самой стены, быстро, но ощутимо сжал его плечо - погибли четыре бойца из элитного отряда. Пока их упоенно обгладывали гиганты, Леви заставлял себя смотреть, ни в коем случае нельзя было пропустить ни секунды: вот окровавленная рука взмыла в воздух, отдельно от туловища, вот изо всех сил упирающиеся ноги исчезли в смрадном рту, вот душа навсегда покинула тело. Двинуться с места Леви не мог при всем желании – то был приказ Эрвина, ничего личного. 

Наверное, в этом было все дело: Майк не думал как-то подбадривать, отвлекать бестолковыми разговорами или предлагать выпить – Майк просто молчал. И это стало отдушиной в ревущем водовороте смертей. Молчание протянулось невидимой нитью, накрепко связало их и сделало союзниками в борьбе с безнадежностью – та забирала лучших. Многие попросту сходили с ума от горя. А Леви, скрипя начищенными сапогами, всегда заходил в комнату в твердой, непоколебимой уверенности, что его встретит понимающий взгляд, скупой кивок или сгорбившаяся тень. Его встретит Майк.

Леви сидел за письменным столом. В своей спальне. Сегодня Майк задержался.


End file.
